Poisson d'avril
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Cela avait débuté au collège, elle ne se souvenait plus tellement comment ni pourquoi, mais c'était quelque chose que toute la classe, faisait : des farces tout le long du mois d'avril. Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, même Sasuke y participait, lui qui se soustrayait pourtant la plupart du temps aux diverses activités de la classe. Le brun était quelqu'un de sérieux, vraiment


Cela avait débuté au collège, elle ne se souvenait plus tellement comment ni pourquoi, mais c'était quelque chose que toute la classe, faisait : des farces tout le long du mois d'avril. Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, même Sasuke y participait, lui qui se soustrayait pourtant la plupart du temps aux diverses activités de la classe. Le brun était quelqu'un de sérieux, vraiment sérieux, mais une fois ce mois à l'horizon il devenait un peu dingue, et tout le long des trente jours, il semblait à Hinata marcher sur les œufs, pour éviter de crier comme une dingue : parce que même s'il en faisait parfois des drôles, la plupart des farces de l'Uchiha étaient flippantes et elle s'était plusieurs fois retrouvée dans une situation où elle criait à plein poumon.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Mais rapidement les années de collège s'égrainèrent, et la plupart de ceux qu'ils connaissaient partaient de leur côté. Entre le brun et elle aussi, une certaine distance s'était installée : différentes universités, différents objectifs... Cela dit, ils prenaient toujours le temps de se rencontrer au moins une fois aucours du quatrième mois de l'année, et même si au départ, l'idée était de réunir la plupart de leurs amis de collège sur la même table, très vite, c'était devenu un tête à tête, où il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il préférait sa compagnie, il ne l'avait jamais expliqué.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Une fois, il l'avait appelé à vingt trois heures, en la suppliant de venir. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas tellement comprit, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil mais très vite, la peur l'envahissait et elle imaginait des centaines de raisons toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, qui pouvaient conduire le jeune homme à l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive. Elle était supposée faire un voyage le lendemain très tôt, mais n'avait tout de même pas hésité à sauter de son lit, pour aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Une fois arrivée, elle toqua donc effrayée chez le jeune homme, et il lui ouvrit, couvert de la tête au pied par son drap, le visage pâle et bleu, et elle paniqua.

\- **Je crois que j'ai mangé du poison** , dit-il péniblement en fermant la porte. **Hinata je vais peut-être mourir.**

\- **T'es complètement malade.** Cria-t-elle presque malgré l'heure, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. **Au lieu d'appeler les urgences, tu-...** Et puis elle décida que ce n'était pas le temps des reproches, et se mit à fouiller son sac **. Je vais arranger ça. Laisse-moi juste...** Avant même qu'elle ne l'ai réalisé, elle avait des larmes qui lui dévalaient les joues, les mains qui tremblaient.

\- **HInata ?** demanda la personne en face d'elle. **Ca va ?**

\- **Bien sûr que ca ne va pas,** pleura-t-elle, versant le contenu de son sac à main à même le sol, et s'apprêtant à s'agenouiller pour mieux chercher, mais le brun arrêta une de ses mains, reportant l'attention de ma jeune femme sur lui. Les larmes coulaient à grosses gouttes... **Je ne retrouve pas-**

\- **C'était une farce,** dit-il soudain dans une petite voix.

\- **Une... farce ?** Son corps se mit à trembler, et elle se mit à rire de manière incompréhensible, tandis que les larmes coulaient toujours à flot. Il lui lâcha la main, ne sachant pas tellement quoi faire.

Et à sa grande surprise, la brune se laissa aller et tomba sur ses genoux, et très vite, le fou rire se transformait de nouveau en pleurs. Elle avait vraiment cru au pire. Elle lui faisait des reproches, mais il n'était plus tellement sûre qu'elle parlait la même langue que lui, tant ce qu'elle disait était inintelligible. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il s'accroupit à son tour, et la prit dans ses bras. La Hyuga le serra fort et pleura encore plus, reniflant contre le pyjama du jeune homme.

\- **Je suis désolé** , s'excusa-t-il mais rien n'y faisait, elle pleurait toujours **. Je ne ferais plus jamais de blague sur ma santé**. Ca ne l'arrêtait pas. **Je ne te ferais plus jamais peur comme ça.**

\- **Je déteste ce mois** , cru-t-il distingué entre ses hoquets, et le fait que le son était étouffé. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

\- **Et que dirais-tu si je limitais tout ça au premier avril ? Rien que le premier avril ?**

888888888888888888888888888888888

Elle n'aimait peut-être pas toujours ce mois, mais elle adorait tout de même leur soirée en tête à tête. La date variait toujours, cela pouvait être le premier, tout comme cela pouvait être le quinze, ce, en fonction de leur emploi de temps. Cela dit, ils faisaient toujours le maximum pour se rencontrer au moins une fois durant ce mois. Même si Sasuke sortait avec une personne et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu durant des semaines, si son temps libre était en avril, alors, il préférait le passer avec son amie d'enfance. Cela avait plus d'une fois attiré les foudres des petites amies de l'Uchiha sur la brune, mais ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça. De toutes façons, c'était pareil de son côté, elle avait plusieurs fois annulé ses rendez-vous avec les différents petits amis qu'elle avait eu, pour passer la soirée avec le brun.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

L'université terminée, ils étaient entrés dans le monde du travail, mais cette pratique n'avait pas disparue. Les blagues qu'ils se faisaient l'un à l'autre étaient maintenant toutes drôles, rien d'effrayant ou d'énervant. Ils avaient maintenant vingt sept ans, chacun un boulot, chacun de nouveau célibataire. Lorsqu'il l'avait invité, elle avait oublié que c'était le mois d'avril. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir, vu que cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient vu en chair et en os, leur conversation se limitant aux téléphones. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au restaurant, et tout le long, avaient passé une soirée plutôt formidable, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de ses poches un écrin. De la boîte, il sorti une bague. La brune se figea.

\- **Hinata, je**

Il s'était tu, et l'avait vu rougir, son visage tout entier devenant cramoisi, comme au collège. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il voulu parler, mais par la suite ferma la bouche. Après un moment, il reprit la parole.

\- **C'était une blague** , lui dit-il, observant sa réaction. Mais cette fois là, elle ne rit pas. Elle se leva de sa chaise et de toutes ses forces, elle le gifla.

\- **Je ne veux plus jamais te voir**.

Et elle sortit du restaurant en courant. Il voulut la suivre, mais se rappela de l'addition, et fouilla au plus vite dans sa mallette pour déposer la somme et lui courir : après mais elle était déjà loin.

Il conduisit directement vers l'appartement de son amie, espérant que c'était là bas, qu'elle avait demandé au taxi de l'emmener. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Quand bien même, il toqua tout de même à la porte, espérant un miracle. Le silence lui répondit. Après un moment, il entendit des sons étouffés, comme quelqu'un qui pleurerait dans du tissu. Ce son était si clair, qu'il ne douta pas que son amie était juste derrière la porte, n'ayant même pas eu le temps d'allumer la lumière, avant de se mettre en boule et pleurer.

\- **Hinata je sais que tu es là, ouvre moi**. Elle n'en fit rien. **Ouvre la porte, je t'en prie,** continua-t-il à toquer, ignorant le regard des voisins qui le fixaient de derrière leur fenêtre.

\- **Va t-en** , lui cria-t-elle la voix rendue un peu plus aigüe par ses pleurs **. Laisse moi**.

\- **Hinata...** Il soupira, et s'assit dos contre la porte, sortant la petite boite de ses poches pour la fixer. **Les farces** , tenta-t-il d'expliquer, **c'est l'une des dernières choses que nous ayons en commun...** Elle ne dit rien, et s'adossa à son tour contre la porte, pour mieux l'entendre. **Je l'ai acheté il y a sept ans tu sais, cette bague... C'est à toi que je pensais en l'achetant. Je sortais avec...** il chercha un court instant dans sa mémoire, mais ne trouva pas, et passa assez vite, **peu importe. J'avais une petite amie et pourtant, c'était à toi que je pensais, en regardant une bague.**

\- **J'ai pas besoin d'une telle bague** , reprocha-t-elle **. Si j'avais eu le temps de l'avoir en main, je te l'aurais visé dans l'œil.** Il sourit, au moins, elle répondait, c'était déjà ça. **Et elle s'appelait Mayu. Ta petite amie.**

\- **Je n'avais pas en tête une blague en l'achetant... Je sais que j'ai plusieurs fois dépassé les bornes avec cette histoire d'avril, et c'était une idée plutôt pourrie de Naruto qui-** il soupira, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, de ressasser l'origine de ses différents poissons d'avril. **Quoiqu'il en soit ce soir, ça n'en était pas... C'était pas censé être une blague...** Il attendit un instant, pensant qu'elle dirait quelque chose, mais le silence accueilli ses propos. Cela dit, il entendait encore sa respiration derrière la porte, alors, elle n' était pas partie, et puisqu'il avait déjà commencé, autant bien aller jusqu'au bout. **Je t'aime... je ne savais juste pas comment te le dire, alors, j'ai essayé l'humour, et... j'ai merdé**. Toujours rien. **Hinata ?** demanda-t-il. **On se connait depuis assez longtemps et je suis sûr que vu mes histoires précédentes, le bon sens doit sûrement te dire fuis au plus vite de ce type, il est synonyme de problème, mais, Hinata, tu ne voudrais pas me donner une chance ? Juste une, et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras as.** Le silence encore une fois.

Il se mit debout, et toqua légèrement contre le bois.

\- **Je t'en prie Hinata, dis quelque chose.**

Mais elle ne dit rien, et il laissa son front se poser, sur la porte, ses yeux piquaient, et il avait l'impression que lui, qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis l'enfance, s'apprêtait à verser les larmes les plus salées qu'il soit. Non seulement, il venait de se faire rejeter, mais en plus, il était certain d'avoir perdu sa meilleure amie. Bravo ! A quoi aura servi d'étouffer ces sentiments pendant toutes ces années, si c'était pour que ca finisse ainsi ? Il n'avait au final pas réussi à préserver cette amitié qu'il voulait sauvegarder envers et contre tout. Une larme coula, puis une autre, et il ne fit aucun mouvement pour les essuyer.

Il entendit la clé tourner derrière la porte, et souleva sa tête, tandis que la brune ouvrait légèrement. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Le brun sourit légèrement, heureux qu'elle ait enfin ouvert.

\- **Hinata** , murmura-t-il, ayant l'impression que s'il élevait plus la voix, l'instant perdrait de sa magie.

Elle s'écarta de la porte, et lui céda le passage, dans un sourire, elle lui parla enfin.

\- **Tu peux entrer.**

Mais ce n'était pas pour entrer qu'il avança. En une enjambée, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fermement contre lui, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, légèrement tremblant. Il avait rarement eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle l'enlaça à son tour. Elle disait quelque chose, mais le son était étouffé contre l'épaule du brun. Il lui demanderait plus tard ce dont il s'agissait, pour l'heure, il était bien là, comme ça, dans les bras de la femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis bien trop d'années.


End file.
